cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Monday Nights
Monday Nights (also known as Cartoon Network's Mondays, Cartoon Network Comedies or simply Mondays) is a Monday-night block on Cartoon Network that aired from April 5, 2010 to May 12, 2014. The block features new episodes of original Cartoon Network shows (Flapjack, Regular Show, Adventure Time, etc.). During the block's later years, the block's advertisements were gone and seperate promos aired instead. The block was replaced with New Thursdays, which began airing on June 5, 2014. It later returned on President's Day, February 19, 2018 until it ended on May 28, 2018. Programming *'Adventure Time' *'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' *'Regular Show' *'Chowder' *'Stoked' *'6teen' *'Johnny Test' *'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Uncle Grandpa' *'Steven Universe' *'Total Drama World Tour' *'Robotomy' *'The Problem Solverz' *'Clarence' *'MAD' *'The High Fructose Adventures of' Annoying Orange *'The Amazing World of Gumball' *'Secret Mountain Fort Awesome' *'OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes' *'Ben 10 (2017)' *'Teen Titans Go!' *'Unikitty'! *'The Amazing World of Gumball' *'Apple & Onion' *'Steven Universe' *'Craig of the Creek' *'LEGO Ninjago' Schedule Shows in italic is a premiere. Half-italic shows is half-premieres. An asterisk means that it's a series premiere/finale. Two asterisks means that it's half-new. '2010' '2011' '2012' '2013' '2014' 2018 February 19, 2018 * 6:00 Teen Titans Go! - Beast Girl * 6:15 Ben 10 - Out to Launch/Battle at Biggie Box * 6:45 OK KO - Let‘s Watch the Pilot/Mystery Science Fair 201X * 7:15 Teen Titans Go! - Opposite Titans (45 minute themed block) February 26, 2018 * 6:00 Ben 10 - Bon Voyage/Mayhem in Mascot * 6:30 OK KO - RMS and Brandon’s First Episode/Lad & Logic * 7:00 Apple & Onion - A New Life/The Perfect Team (repeat) * 7:30 Gumball - The Faith (repeat) * 7:45 Unikitty - Lab Cat (repeat) March 5, 2018 * 6:00 Ben 10 - Screamcatcher/Creature Feature * 6:30 OK KO - OK Dendy/Plaza Shorts 1 * 7:00 Apple & Onion - Tips/Falafel‘s Fun Day (repeat) * 7:30 Gumball - The Candidate (repeat) * 7:45 Ben 10 - Screamcatcher (repeat) March 12, 2018 * 6:00 Ben 10 - Bombozo Lives/Animorphosis * 6:30 OK KO - Let‘s Not Be Skeletons/Action News * 7:00 Unikitty - Unikitty News! (repeat) * 7:15 Gumball - The Heist/The Singing (repeat) * 7:45 Ben 10 - Out to Launch (repeat) March 19, 2018 * 6:00 Ben 10 - Assault on Pancake Palace/Animorphosis * 6:30 OK KO - The Perfect Meal/Hope This Flies * 7:00 Apple & Onion - Hotdog‘s Movie Premiere/Bottle Catch (repeat) * 7:30 Gumball - The Anybody/The Candidate (repeat) March 26, 2018 * 6:00 Ben 10 - High Stress Express * 6:15 Ben 10 - Omni-Tricked (1 hour special repeat) * 7:15 Teen Titans Go! - Opposite Titans (45 minute themed block) April 2, 2018 * 6:00 Craig of the Creek - Itch to Explore (repeat) * 6:15 Teen Titans Go! - History Lesson (repeat) * 6:30 Teen Titans Go! - Easter Special (2 Easter-themed Episodes repeat) * 7:00 Craig of the Creek - Wildernessa * 7:15 Gumball - The Matchmaker (repeat) * 7:30 Gumball - The Console/The Ollie (repeat) April 9, 2018 * 6:00 Gumball - The Pact * 6:15 Unikitty - Dinner Apart-y * 6;30 Ben 10 - The 11th Alien (repeat) * 7:00 Craig of the Creek - Escape From Family Dinner/Sunday Clothes * 7:30 Steven Universe - Your Mother and Mine * 7:45 OK KO - Hope This Flies (repeat) Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Blocks